


Passing Notes

by multiparker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I really hope y'all like this, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiparker/pseuds/multiparker
Summary: in which Spider-Man finds a way to talk to the girl he’s been crushing on since forever





	1. Chapter 1

Walking home at night in queens was notorious for being unsafe, but did that stop you from trying to make to the convenient store and back? Of course not, after all it was only a few blocks. You just needed to get a new charger for your phone because yours had broke earlier when Flash thought it would be  _funny_  to see if you could get elected by cutting the cord while it was plugged in. What an ass.

You walked down the sidewalk, the glow of the street lights reflecting off the wet surface of the pavement. It was still raining softly, drops hitting your cheeks as you raced to get back to the comfort of your bed.

You jumped when you heard someone whistle as you passed a small opening in the buildings, “hey pretty lady, looking for some fun?” You tried to take off, to get away from the voice but it was to no avail as they grabbed your wrist and yanked you to face them.

It was a man, much bigger than you. He smelled like booze and looked as if he had never heard of a shower. “Where were you off to in such a rush?” He smirked down at you. “I- I- please, just le-let me go!” You tried to pull your arm away but his grasp only tightened.

You let out a shrill screech chasing the man to throw his hand towards your face but before he could reach you, a white blur stuck his arm to the wall behind him, “what the f-” before his could finish his question, another white blur hit him over the mouth.

“Try picking on someone your own size dude.” Spider-Man jumped down next to you before punching the man and forcing him to release his firm hold on your arm and falling back to the ground, “are you okay miss?” It took you a second to nod in response, your brain was working a mile a minute to comprehend everything that had just happened, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Spider-Man didn’t seem to buy it.

“Why don’t I just get you home? So no one else can try to get to you.” You thought it over, still dazed you weren’t even starstruck by the superhero in front of you. “Alright, I guess that’d be fine.”  Spider-Man put one of your arms over his shoulders before wrapping his arm around your waist tightly.

“Can you tell me where you live? So I can get you there safely?” “Uh yeah.” You told him where your window was, you didn’t want to talk to your family about the whole thing yet. Even though you knew it was coming your stomach still dropped as his pulled the two of you off the ground and towards your apartment. Luckily it was only a block away and a few storys up so it wasn’t too much excitement.

He opened your window and helped you inside and to your bed, “uh- nice room.” You looked up at him, “excuse me?” “Sor-sorry. I just, uh, Like your room- it’s cool.” You couldn’t help but grin a little, Spider-man was nervous to talk to  _you_. “Thanks. You sound a lot younger than I thought you would.” He laughed a little, happy to see you were working though what had just happened. “I get that a lot actually.”

“I thought you were like, 30 or something.” He took a step back, “no! Really? That’s so cool, I’m just uh 16.” Your mouth dropped open, “16? The Spider- _man_  is a 16 year old kid?” He nodded, “You can’t tell anyone though.” You pretended to zip your lips, “sealed.” You don’t know how but you could tell he was smiling under his mask.

“I’ve, uh, gotta get going… you know- city to protect and all- I’ll see ya around I guess. Hope its not under the same circumstances.” You gave him a small wave, “Thank you, for saving my ass back there. And yeah, I’ll see ya around.” He gave you a last glance before trying to get out your window but instead stumbling hopelessly until he got free and webbed himself off into the busy New York night.  

“You talked to  _Spider-Man_  last night?!  _The_  Spider-Man!?” Your friend screamed across the table at  you during lunch. A few eyes shot your way as you hushed her, “yes! Now shh, he seemed really nice and I don’t need everyone knowing about it, okay?” She nodded but still held the same giddy look on her face.

“Hey (y/n)!” You turned to see Mj walking towards you with a lingering Peter Parker and Ned Leeds following her way, “I was wondering if we could work on the history thing at my house tonight? Try and knock it out.” You nodded, Mj and you had been assigned as partners for history, you were happy to be with her and not some jackass like usual who makes you do all the work.

“Sounds like a plan.” You furrowed your eyebrows when you notice the strange look Peter was giving you. You two had barely ever spoken. You knew him from chemistry and calc but never really had a reason to get to know him. Sure he was smart, funny cute and just nice, You never had actively tried to talk to him, probably because of the fear he’ll for some reason find you  _inadequate_.

Peter quickly cleared his throat and looked away. “Okay cool, I’ll see ya after school then, just meet me by the front entrance.” You nodded as her and her posse walked to their normal table. “Okay so back to Spider-man.” Your friend quickly brought the events of last night back to the topic of conversation.

You told her almost everything- leaving out the bits you promised not to tell. You hoped you really would get to see him again. He seemed so sweet and his nerves gave him such a cute edge that you never saw when they showed him on the news.

The day flew by and before you knew it, it was time to meet Mj to head over to her house. You took your stuff from your locker and headed towards her. She was standing next to Peter and Ned, who seemed to be deep in a conversation. “Hey.” You smiled towards the trio. “Hey, ready to go? I told these nerds they could come with us because we’re gonna watch this new nerd flick they wanted to see after we finish. You can stay if you want.” You nodded and thought it over, “uh, yeah sure. Sounds fun.”

The four of you took the train to Mj’s, Peter and Ned didn’t really talk to you. Maybe they didn’t like you? Or thought that you didn’t like them? Whatever it was you didn’t want to come off that way so when you and Mj finished the ungodly project you turned to Peter and gave him the kindest smile you could manage. “So, Peter. Tell me about this movie we’re about to watch.” His eyes widened as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, “it’s uh- about uh, a VR game? Um and like this guy is like trying to find the Easter egg- and um- I think there’s a girl too?” You nodded and chuckled, “sounds interesting.” “Yeah- yeah it is.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back to the floor as Mj got the movie ready.

Peter kept trying to sneak glances at you and doing a horrible job at it. Mj even noticed a few times and smacked his shoulder. You didn’t mind too much, after all you were the outsider hanging with his group of close knit friends.

It was nice to hang out with them, they were all so genuine. It was a nice change from all the fake popular people at school. When you got home you slid your backpack off and sat down at your desk. You spun in your chair, thinking over the last two nights before your eyes landed on the small slip of paper tucked into your window frame.

You stood up and grabbed it, opening it to revel a small note. ‘ _Hey, I just wanted to check if you’re doing okay -your friendly neighborhood hero_ ’ You smiled to yourself. Spider-Man wanted to know if you were okay. You turned the paper over and took a pencil out, writing ‘ _I am thanks to you, swing safe Spidy_ ’ before tucking it back into the window.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up the first thing you thought about was the note. You almost didn’t want to check in case he hadn’t came back. But then again what if he had…

You rolled over to face the window and sure enough there was a new note peeking out of the bottom of your window frame. You smiled and picked yourself from the covers, grabbing the note and sitting back on your desk.

_‘I couldn’t help but see your star wars poster- it’s really cool. Star Wars is the best. Are you excited for Solo? - your friendly neighborhood hero’_

You let out a small laugh, Spider-Man is a nerd. Noted. _‘Oh yeah. I just don’t have anyone to see it with. None of my friends would be caught dead watching it.’_  You thought it was a good sign he asked a question, he was trying to start a conversation with you.

You put the note back and then got ready for school. You wanted to try and hang out with Mj, Ned and Peter again. They were so welcoming and so so much better than the gossip queens you averagely hung out with. Liz was nice, and sometimes you did have fun with them, they just didn’t like the same things as you plus Flash was such a dick.

At lunch you sat at your normal table, it was fine until Flash thought that your day might be going a little too well. You had been working on your chem homework when Flash sat down next to you and slipped your pencil from your hand. “Wanna try a experiment (y/n)?” He smirked as you tried not to gag. “Come on, Flash I have to finish this for class.” He played with your pencil between his fingers still with that ridiculous smirk planted on his lips. “Don’t you wanna know if we have  _chemistry_.” He leaned closer to you and placed his free hand on your thigh. “I’ll save you the trouble. We don’t. Now cut it out.” You tried to back away from him but he had other plans. He dropped your pencil and grabbed your waist. “Flash, let go of me.”

You tried to sound calm, you didn’t want to let him win. You didn’t know what to do. You were in the middle of the fucking cafieteria, all of your friends sitting near you and no one, not one fucking person was doing a damn thing to help you. “Stop it you fucking ass.” You hissed. He just grinned and moved his hand up slowly. You winced and tried to pull against his grasp but it was obvious he was stronger than you.

“I’m just testing my hypothesis.” He pushed himself towards you in attempt to kiss you but you moved to the side and used his moment of awkwardness to break free and punch him square on the nose. Everyone gasped at your table as Flash let out a yelp and you sprang out of your seat and soon it felt as if everyone was staring at you and the boy holding his nose. “What the hell (y/n)?” Liz snapped at you.

You scoffed, “he was  _fucking_ sexually harassing me!” Your heart was racing from the unwanted attention. “He was  _just_ messing around. You know, _boys will be boys_.” Your jaw dropped, “Are you kidding right now?” They all looked at you like you were crazy, like  _you_ were the one in the wrong.

Your cheeks burned as you looked around. Everyone in the lunchroom had their eyes glued on you by now and the teachers had started to make their way over to the scene.

Because of your clean record they only gave you a warning and two weeks of detention. The only bad recessions would be one, you now have a grand total of zero friends and two, you were the girl you broke Flashs nose. You’d be the hot gossip for weeks to come.

You were excused for the rest of the day so you headed to Mr. Delmars store. You used to go there nearly everyday but as you raised in popularity you were expected to hang around other places. The bell rang as you stepped through the newly rebuilt market. “(y/n)! Long time no see.” Mr. Delmar beamed as you made your way over to the counter.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I have a feeling you’ll be seeing a lot more of me now- Still remember my usual?” You tried your best to give a genuine smile as he chuckled. “I never forget a usual.”  He yelled back your order as he started to ring you up. “So, What brings you around here this time of day? Shouldn’t you be in school?” He gave you a disappointed look.

“Yeah. I was dismissed for the day… I punched this  _guy_.” Mr. Delmar’s mood shifted to protectiveness. “Was this kid giving you a hard time?” You nodded, “he just wanted something I wasn’t about to give him. Everyone said his was just messing around but it just felt so wrong.” “Don’t let anyone tell you you weren’t justified. You have to protect yourself from people like that. And if for some reason you can’t, you know my number.” you chuckled and gave him a tight smile. “Thanks Mr. Delmar. I’ll try to swing by more.”

The next day at school you tried to keep your head down. You didn’t talk to anyone, didn’t look at anyone. At lunch you ate by yourself in the hall. If you were called on you gave a quick response before putting your head back down on the table. All in all it didn’t seem to last too long. When the final bell rang that’s when you remembered you still had another hour to go.  _Detention_.

When you walked in you were surprised to say the least the both Mj and Peter Parker were there. What could they have possibly done to be stuck here? When Mj saw you she gave you a thumbs up and gestured for you to sit by next to her and in front of Peter. You slowly walked towards her before slipping in the seat and mumbling a “hey”.

Mj Smiled and started to clap, “Someone finally put that ass in his place, I’m proud kid.” “Thanks.” You gave her a half assed smile and sat back in the chair. The teacher gave you both a delayed shush before looking back to his computer. Silence hung in the air before Mj turned back towards Peter, “Hey Pete, you up for another movie night?” “Uh- Yeah, yeah sure.” Every little question seemed to throw Peter off, it was kinda adorable. “What about you (y/n)? You game?” You looked at her shocked, she was inviting you even though she didn’t have to work on a project?  _Groundbreaking_. “That sounds cool, I’m in.”

The three of you waited until the bell finally rang and let you all free. “Peter, your house or mine?” Peter looked towards Mj before thinking through his choices, you seeing his nerdy apartment or Mj being in control of the movie and seating all while knowing of the massive crush on you Peter had been laundering for years. “Actually- what if we see Solo? We can tell Ned to meet us there.” Mj nodded and pulled out her phone, texting who you assumed Ned.

The movie was great, Han Solo keeps finding ways to become even more attractive. You were so happy, the holy-geek-trinity had brought you with them to see Solo. You kept thinking of how you told Spidy you wouldn’t get to see it but now you could tell him what happened and tell him all about how you weren’t a total loser with no friends they actually  _liked_.

A new note was sticking out your window when you closed the door to your room. _‘Maybe someone will ask you to see it, I think my Spidy senses can feel it. - your friendly neighborhood hero’_ you smiled, his Spidy senses were right. _‘Funny… This really cool group of friends asked me to see in after I got stuck in detention. Guess you were right.’_

You stuck it back in before plopping into bed for the night and turning your phone on to see someone had added you to a group chat.

**Mj:**   _We took a vote and we decided you could join the group. We figured seeing as now you don’t have any other friends and you like star wars this would work out. If you accept there are mandatory movie nights, Peter says you’re smart so you should try to join the decathlon team and finally a assigned seat at our lunch table_

**Ned Leeds:**   _You don’t have to do any of that (y/n), we just thought you were cool (: welcome to the awesome clan of PMN_

**Peter Parker** :  _We voted?_

**Peter Parker:**   _wait that sounded wrong_

**Peter Parker:**   _If we had i would voting yes_

**Peter Parker:** _Unless you don’t want to join_

**Peter Parker:** _nvm sorry_

**Peter Parker:**   _ignore this_

**Ned Leeds:**   _Dude that’s embarrassing_

**Peter Parker:**   _Ned Shut UP!_

**You:**   _Uh- sure. You guys are really cool (: I’ll see you at school tomorrow I guess_

You went to sleep smiling like an idiot that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-man started to leave longer and longer notes as the months passed, every morning and night you looked forward to reading the words he left just for you. They started to get more personal, more flirty and  _almost_  more confident. He let it slip that he would sometimes spot you walking home or around the city. He told you he liked your hair that day, or how the color of you shirt made your eyes shine bright.

He told you he thought you were amazing. You told him he was the most impressive person you’ve ever met. He wrote a three page letter to tell you that he had a crush on you. You wrote back a page saying you felt the same. You didn’t tell anyone, not even Mj, Peter and Ned. Same as Spider-man you had all grown close over the school year. You went to all the movie nights and joined the decathlon team, sat with them at lunch and studied with them. They were the best friends you had ever had.

You always felt closer to Peter. You didn’t know why. There was just something there that you couldn’t place. The two worlds were suddenly shoved together when you were eating lunch with the group perusal and Mj turned to you and mindlessly asked, “Do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? I don’t think you’ve ever talked about it but most people don’t shut up about it.” You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks not really sure what to say. “I uh- no not really.”

She scoffed and directed her attention across the table to Ned and Peter, “what about you two? Anything?” Peters eyes grew wide but he shook his head, “N-no.” Ned raised his eyebrows at peter before shaking his head and smiled to answer Mj’s question, “There’s that girl in bio but I don’t really know. Although I do remember Peter talking abou-” Peter cut him off with a elbow to the rib. You and Mj exchanged looks before breaking out in a fit of laughter at how adorable the two boys across you were.

After that you couldn’t help but think how it was weird to have a thing with someone you had never actually seen. But you didn’t really care what he looked like. He could be seriously burned for all you cared. It was what was in his mind that made you fall for him. At the end of the day it was he was still him and you were still you.

That night when you got home you had a note waiting for you. You unfolded it, only on rare occasions did it happen where you got one before the following morning.  _‘Do you ever tell anyone about this? I mean me and you talking? About all these notes? I’m just wondering. I told Mr. Stark about you. Or not really it was more like how do you talk to pretty girls. I don’t have a eraser or I would erase that but it is true you are really pretty. I hope you had a good day  - your friendly neighborhood hero’_

Huh, weird. You frowned slightly, a little shocked that this conversation had came up twice today, not only that but the not only that but the note itself was messy written on a piece of ripped out notebook paper with the reminisce of class notes on the back that seemed almost too familiar. You pulled out a pen and a fresh piece of paper,  _‘I haven’t, I don’t think anyone would believe me. Also you told Tony fucking Stark about me? And thank you, I’m sure you’re not to had on the eyes yourself.’_  You folded it and shoved it back in the place that now had wore some of the paint away.

You fell asleep that night with music playing and your lights on, you were trying a lame attempt at staying up to see him again. When you woke up the lights were off and music turned down, a new note was peeking out at you, this time with a fresh flower. You opened the window and grabbed them placing the flower on your desk and opened the card.

_‘I like your music. I hope you don’t mind I came in and turned off your lights. I just saw you asleep and didn’t want to disturb you. And I don’t mean to sound like a stalker again but I saw you walking home yesterday and that shirt looked cute. -your friendly neighborhood hero’_

You smiled stupidly to yourself. You took a pen and small piece of paper and started to write, ’ _Still suspicious…’_  You thought it over, you wanted to see him again, you wanted to talk face to face. You had hinted towards it before but he never seemed to pick up on it so maybe this time you’d go a little more direct. You bite your lip and put the pen back to the paper,  _‘Next time you stop by, come in and wake me up. I need to feel something more than just paper beneath my finger tips.’_

You folded it and slide it under the window, grabbing your backpack before heading out to school.


	4. Chapter 4

You were nearly late to first hour, Ned and Mj had kept you in the hall talking about who knows what. After the bell rang, the teacher started to talk about sin law. It was blocked out by the thoughts of Spider-Man pounding in your head. You tapped your pencil on the table nervously before the classroom door clicked open.

You turned to see Peter, out of breath with a pink tardy slip hanging out his mouth as his hands were desperately trying to hold all his books. _Looks like he had lost the 6th backpack of the year_. “S-sorry Ms. Johnson.” She frowned as she took the note, “this is almost your 30th tardy Mr. Parker.” He nodded and walked to his seat towards the back.

Ms. Johnson went back to the lesson, before being interrupted again a few minutes later. There was a loud thump behind you, everyone turned to see what it was. Sure enough Peter Parker had fallen off his chair. The class rang out with laughs as Peter stood back up, face flushed and small paper in hand. “Good job at basic human functions Parker!” Flash yelled, you raised an eyebrow as Peter shot a glance in your direction before sitting back in his seat.

You quickly ripped out a piece of paper from your notebook as the laughter calmed down. ’ _Are you okay?_ ’ You folded it and passed it to someone to pass on to eventually him. A few minutes later someone tapped your shoulder and hands you a note.

You take it between your fingers and unfold it carefully, making sure Ms. Johnson doesn’t see it. ’ _I just lost my balance_ ’ your eyes nearly shot from their sockets. You  _knew_  that handwriting, you had been talking to the handwriting for months now. You could barely hold in yelling to him in the middle of the packed classroom- or running and kissing him- or smacking him for not telling you.

You cleared your throat before turning and giving him the most shocked look you could manage. He looked back as if he would faint right on that spot. His face was so red you could hold up a tomato and not tell the difference. You turned your attention back onto the teacher and tried to- for once- not think about your love letter buddy.

When the bell rang Peter ran out before you could reach him. You went to your locker to get your books for your next class even though it was the last thing on your mind. When you opened the mental door a note fell to your feet. ’ _do you still want me to come in?_ ’

That thought hadn’t even crossed your mind. You didn’t care what he looked like, and being honest even if you did Peter was extremely cute. It was what he  _said_  that made you love him. You wondered why Peter thought to ask that. He was your friend, why would you not want him? You frowned but turned the paper over and took out a pen, scribbling a quick yes and slipped it into his locker as you walked to your next class.

Peter avoided you before lunch. If one of you didn’t show up to the table Mj and Ned would know something was going on. He barely looked up to you the whole time. Mj whispered something to Ned who shrugged and turned to you, “so, (y/n), you’ve been quiet. What’d you do last night?” You had been so lost in thought- and busy subconsciously staring directly at Peter you couldn’t even remember  _what_  you did the previous night.

You looked at him blankly before releasing that they had totally caught you staring and were trying to save you. “Oh! I uh- nothing really. Homework and I watched um criminal minds a little bit and then I fell asleep without like turning off my lights or music or anything. It was a pretty good night.” Mj nodded, “Cool. So no secret dates?” You frowned before remember the conversation from yesterday, “Yeah no, sorry to disappoint.” You laughed lightly which finally managed to get Peter to look up from his tray.  

“What about you Peter?” Mj got him to against in his seat a bit, obviously wanted to leave the situation. “Just the Stark Internship.” Mj rolled her eyes, “That’s all you ever do. You’re so boring.” he frowned and looked back down to his barely eaten food. “What about you Ned? Anything more interesting than these two losers?”

Peter had stayed to himself the rest of break and then sped off before you could approach him and seemed to have went home early. When you got home you could feel the nerves running through you. You cleaned up your home, tidying up the loose papers and tucking the clothes thrown about into your dresser. You knew he had already seen your home, and even been inside but this time was different because if he actually showed to start with he might stay.

After dinner and homework and a tiny bit more cleaning, you sat on the edge of your bed and waited. You watched as time started to move slower and slower. It was a weird feeling. Waiting for something you were so excited for but also utterly terrified about. You knew Peter Parker, Peter Parker was one of your best friends. Peter Parker was the funny, smart and cute nerd you sat next to you at lunch and made you smile. You also knew Spider-Man, Spider-Man the hero who saved you that night. Spider-man you sent you sweet love letters while you slept. Spider-Man who you had fallen in love with.

You pulled out your phone and made a note, listing the things that made Peter, Peter and Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Your mind wandered to how Peter must be feeling. Peter Parker was the one to write those notes, and the notes were what you had fallen in love with, it was just with a messenger who had, well confidence and ability. It was the person under the mask who was the real one you wanted and that was Peter, you didn’t care about the super hero or fame ridden part of him. That’s not what mattered to you and you hoped to god that Peter would believe that.

When the clock rolled around to 12 you almost gave up hope but just you turned out your light a tap echoed from your window. You stood up and sild your window open to the masked Peter Parker waiting on your fire escape. You let him step into the room, taking a few steps back with him. You both stood close to one another, you could feel the heat radiating from his body.

You reached up and took the rim of his mask in your hands softly, he winced and you started to pull away back he grabbed your hands in his to stop you from moving away. He let go slowly and let you take the mask from his head. His brown curls flopped around messily on his slightly sweaty forehead. “Hey.” You smiled at him, he looked deep in thought. “Hey… Can I ask you a question Peter?”

He nodded, “Do you think- you know what, we can talk about this later.” He furrowed his brows but you just keep searching his face for something, you didn’t even know what. “I’ve just waited to do this way too long.” You took his soft pink cheeks in your palms and pulled yourself to kiss him. He couldn’t help but melt against you. “Wow.” He whispered as he pulled away, “I’m happy you got my note.” You chuckled as he let out a loud laugh, “What did you think made me fall off my chair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all fro reading! I hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! Thank you <3


End file.
